


Fire and Moonlight

by DaisyChainz



Series: #KyluxAdvent 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Chancellor Armitage Hux, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Kylo Amidala, M/M, Marathon Sex, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Secret Rendezvous, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: ❄ #KyluxAdvent, Day 4: Fireplace ❄On a blustery winter night on Arkanis: a secret meeting between two lovers at a remote apartment. It's the only place Kylo Amidala and Chancellor Hux can be together, without having to hide their desire for one another.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Kylo Amidala/Chancellor Hux
Series: #KyluxAdvent 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035621
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51
Collections: Kylux Advent Calendar 2020





	Fire and Moonlight

It was a tiny abode, but it was built directly into the sea-side cliff, and was made entirely of glass. It was one room that wrapped around a thick support slab that disappeared into the rock itself. Sitting area, kitchen, bedroom, in a neat, concise "U". 

And it was, as Kylo Amidala had requested, in the middle of nowhere. 

It wouldn't do to have anyone knowing that the Senator to Naboo, and the Chancellor himself were meeting while the Senate was shut down for the winter celebrations. Whether for official reasons, or not. 

Kylo Amidala gathered his robes around himself and made the last few steps across the bare rock, leading to the door. The Chancellor had come outside when the sounds of his speeder had reached him. Now the only sound was the ocean, at the bottom of the cliff. The winter winds blew through his robes, but he didn't care. He warmed at just the sight of Hux. 

"Darling." Kylo said when he finally reached him. Hux didn't answer, just looked admiringly at his relatively natural skin and hair, then wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. 

This was what they had met for. Not politics, nothing to do with anyone else, or any part of the galaxy other than right where they were. Negotiations had already concluded. The only ideas they needed to explore: what they could do to each other's bodies. 

Kylo responded by running his fingers through Hux's hair, the red dampened by the cloudy Arkanis gloom, and moaned into his mouth. 

Hux pulled them into the living area, shutting out the cold and wet weather. He had already gotten the fireplace burning, the only light in the entire structure. Kylo thought it was perfect. He laid Hux out on the couches before the flames, his hands stroking Hux's skin as he pushed up his Chancellor's robes: laying his cock bare before him. He knelt on the floor, worshiping the soft skin of his inner thighs with kisses. The light played over Kylo's dark curls as he lifted his head; Hux gripped them in his fingers and arched up into his eager mouth. 

Kylo knew exactly how to tease him. After taking him all the way in, he started making shallow movements, licking at the head and trailing his tongue along the length. His hand wandered, first pumping his base in rhythm to his mouth, then rolling his testicles between his fingers. Finally, Kylo settled on pressing two fingers hard directly behind, and taking him as deeply as he could. Hux drew his legs back, cried out brokenly, and came. 

Once Kylo had swallowed him down, Hux had him turn away from where he was kneeling in front of the hearth, onto his hands and knees. Kylo was reflected in the window before them, the dark falling over the ocean outside and turning the light inward. Hux watched their image as he too pushed up Kylo's robes, filmy impractical things that hardly covered his skin. He could see every expression Kylo made, in the glass, as he ran his hands over his exposed skin. He cupped his beautiful buttocks, letting his fingers drift until they were caressing his testicles, then his brushing at his tight ass. 

The reflection of Kylo changed as he moaned and squirmed, pressing himself back against Hux eagerly. Hux watched until he could no longer see, his vision blocked by dipping his face between, so he could lick and finger Kylo open. 

The room echoed with Kylo's enthusiastic pleasure, his moans spurring Hux on. The fire crackled on one side, but the heat clutching his three fingers was greater, and softer. Hux licked along the opening, stretched tight around them until Kylo was begging for his cock. 

The moon was coming up over the ocean before them, framing the vision of Kylo Amidala as Hux took him from behind. He was lovely, the moon the same pale, almost blue of his skin, his mouth open, his night-dark eyes hooded and half closed. 

Hux moved slowly, drawing his cock almost completely out, waiting with just the head still inside Kylo, listening to his protests, watching him try to push himself back onto him as Hux held his hips fast. 

Finally, Hux pushed all the way back in, pushing Kylo's robes up higher, watching the heated firelight competing with cold moonlight upon his skin. He leaned over and kissed Kylo's back, moving his hips just enough to cause short bursts of air to escape from Kylo's full lips. 

Hux slid his hands around, plucking at the metal piercings through each of Kylo's nipples. He would bite and suckle at them later, but right then he had other ideas. 

Kylo moaned, loud and incoherent as Hux gripped his cock with one hand. His other he laid across his hip and began fucking him with short, hard strokes. He could feel Kylo shaking under him, almost at his orgasm, his ecstasy carrying away any coherent thought he might have still possessed. 

As loud as Kylo had been, so enthusiastic with his praise and demanding with his begging, he hardly made a sound when he came. His muscles contacted hard, his head thrown back in a silent cry, his ass gripping around Hux, and his cock pulsing in his hand. His entire body shook as Hux continued to stroke him, kept fucking him until he could take no more. 

Hux released him, and pulled him up onto his knees, his back to Hux's chest. He sat him on his lap, still speared on his cock, and felt his skin through the filmy fabric until he came back to himself. 

Kylo hummed and reached behind him, running his fingers through Hux's hair, and turning his face to demand a kiss. 

Hux indulged him, his cock still receiving the occasional twinge from Kylo's ass. He moved his hips just slightly, to keep some friction as he twitched with the need to come again. 

Finally, Kylo moved off of him, standing and turning to face him; openly admiring Hux, as he knelt with his robes rucked up, his hard cock rising and falling with each panting breath. Still, Kylo took his time removing his own robes, one layer at a time. The moon framed him from behind, at first shining through the fabric, then haloing him on one side, while the warm light from the fire threw the rest of him into sharp relief. 

Hux could hardly catch his breath as he looked at him. He was so beautiful, his skin, and muscle and sinew on display in the contrasting lights. His moles and the vines of tattoos almost danced on his skin, as he finally climbed over Hux and settled himself onto his lap. 

Kylo propped one huge hand behind them and gripped his cock to guide himself over it, letting Hux back in, with Kylo in control again. 

He moved slowly, smiling and nodding at each one of Hux's entreaties. Please, please speed up, please take it all, please, please, please, more, more, more. He answered "Yes, Darling", breathily into his ear, and continued his same pace. He would give it all to him, eventually--once he had heard his fill of Hux begging, beseeching Kylo to have mercy on him. 

Finally, finally, he sat flush against Hux's pelvis, taking him all the way in. Finally, finally, he placed both hands so they were clutching the couch behind them, and his thighs flexed as he moved up and down, faster until Hux howled and came a second time. 

They continued. Moving throughout the apartment, they took each other on every surface. They used their mouths, they used their hands, they fucked each other, Hux in Kylo, Kylo inside Hux. The couch, the floor, the bed, the counters. Hux straddled Kylo and fucked his chest, Kylo pushed Hux face down into the blankets and fucked his thighs. They lay on their sides in front of the fireplace, each with a cock in their mouths, with only the sounds of them sucking and drooling and moaning through their noses. Kylo finally drank down Hux and sat up, turning Hux into his back. He knelt over his face, fucking his throat until he too spilled. Hux looked up through watering eyes and watched as Kylo pulled away, shuddering, his head still thrown back and chest heaving. 

It was the most beautiful he had ever seen him, with the first pink streaks of morning beginning to wash away the blue of the night. 

The fire had almost died down as they lay naked before it, Kylo spooning Hux and lazily tracing his fingers over his skin. Hux took one of his hands gently and kissed the inside of his wrist. They would rest for a while, eat. Then start again. It was the only time they had together, just a few stolen days at a time, and they had to make the most of it.


End file.
